One type of portable steam ironing press well known in the art utilizes upper and lower members movable with respect to each other whereby when an article to be pressed is disposed between the members, the article is squeezed therebetween and is pressed using heat and steam supplied with appropriate timing via one of the members.
The present invention is directed toward steam ironing presses of this type and incorporates a new and improved apparatus for developing and utilizing heat and steam for pressing and for controlling the timing of delivery of the heat and steam as well as the amount thereof so that the efficiency of this press is substantially increased as compared to known presses. Moreover, an operator is afforded a much greater range of control of the pressing operation than theretofore available in known presses.